


【APH】【极东组】彼方之花

by Rakugetsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakugetsu/pseuds/Rakugetsu
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【APH】【极东组】彼方之花

一

剑刃贯穿身体的那一刻并不痛，与怪物的利爪划破身躯的感觉丝毫不同。血顺着剑尖不断滴落，暗红的血色渐渐在白衣上浸染开来，勾画出雪中一枝妖冶的彼岸花。虽然能清楚地感受到剑身的冰冷，却并没有多少痛感传来，身体反倒是如同解脱一般轻松，仿佛一直萦绕在心头的阴霾，终于在耀眼的阳光下烟消云散。

始终低垂的视线终于在那一瞬间抬起，平静而坦然地接受眼前人哀伤的目光。意识渐渐远离，身体不由自主地倒下去，唇边却泛出了一抹很久未曾有过的从容微笑。

本田菊从梦中醒来。

睁开双眼，所见只有无边无际的暗夜，浓稠的黑暗如同泥浆一般，将他紧紧裹住，似乎连呼吸都变得困难起来。

待视力略微适应了周围的黑暗，身边人的轮廓便依稀在暗夜中透出。

王耀背对着他睡的正熟，身边传来均匀的呼吸声。

……究竟是心中压抑的积怨使然，还是放心地将后背交给自己呢，本田菊发现自己竟难以揣测王耀的心思。不，或许一切都不过是自己的臆想，王耀这样做根本没有任何理由，只是随意的睡姿而已。本田菊摇了摇头，将脑海中浮出的这些奇怪念头驱赶出去，然而在这能将人吞噬的无尽黑暗中，身边人平稳的呼吸声仿佛有着抚慰人心的力量，令沉浮在渺茫黑暗中的本田菊，抓住了一线与现实相连结的存在。

刚刚身体被剑刃刺穿的触感如此真实，以至于本田菊甚至怀疑是不是轮回中一个真实发生过的场景。白天打破时钟的时候，那些大量涌入的记忆干扰了菊的判断力，使他现下无法分清梦境与现实。

“如果是真实发生过的话……”

菊在暗夜中喃喃自语。黑暗笼罩着整座洋馆，将菊温柔地拢在怀中。

当晨光再次洒落在洋馆的时候，大家已经开始准备新一天的探索。

似乎是庆幸全员又平安度过了一天，早起的王耀显得充满活力。

“那么，做早饭的事情就交给我了。”

面对着分配好任务的大家，王耀干劲满满地提议道。

“……在下和王耀先生一同留下。”

似乎完全没有在意王耀一瞬间流露出的欣喜，本田菊径直走向了厨房，挽起衣袖，将食材排列在案板上。

或许是个性使然，对于身边的所有人，菊在勉力维系着彬彬有礼的关系的同时，无不抱持着微妙的疏离感。

——即使是对于看着自己长大的王耀也不例外。

而后来，这种疏离感终于越陷越深，形成了一条难以逾越的鸿沟。

过去相处的那些点滴谁也不愿意率先提起，于是就如同结怨的朋友般，勉力维系着那种熟悉又陌生的关系。

——呐，在我心里，我是那样的仰慕着你呢。

菊将切好的豆腐和海带投入沸腾的水中，水汽模糊了他的面容，使他眼睛里也升起了一团水雾一样的东西。

刀锋切过魔芋的时候，或许是魔芋太滑，又或是菊的心思并不在这上面，持刀的手忽然一偏，锋利的刀刃猛然划过菊的手指。

“咝……”猝不及防的痛感袭来，菊不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“哎呀！小菊，受伤了吗？”

正在煮饭的王耀听见声音，连忙放下手头的工作，转过身关切地问。

“……在下没事。只是一点小伤口而已。”

将划破的手背在身后，菊转身面向王耀回答道。菊早已习惯这样隐藏伤口，毕竟不给其他人添麻烦，是菊所秉持的准则之一。

……即使那个人，是自己曾经引以为傲的兄长。

然而下一刻，事情的发展便由不得本田菊控制了。

对方伸过来的手紧紧握住自己背在身后的手腕，那种果决的力度容不得自己有半分反抗。

不由分说地将受伤的手指拉过去，王耀将唇贴在伤口上，轻轻吮吸起来，仿佛是兄长对年幼的弟弟一般，下意识的宠爱与呵护。

“——！”

一阵电流骤然从手指传遍全身，脑海中不自主地浮出了一些长久以来一直压抑在心底的画面。

苍翠的竹林，竹枝划出的浅浅血痕。

以及将伤口吮入口中的红衣少年的身影。

“很痛的吧？忍耐一下，很快就不会痛了。”

王耀从贴身的口袋中取出创可贴，为菊处理好伤口。

“下次不要再这么不小心了，记住了吗？”

“……”

本田菊没有回应，此刻的他如同当初那个在玩耍时不留神划破了手指的孩童般，并没那么情愿地接受着王耀的宠爱。而此刻，似乎有一种从未有过的触感，从指尖升上来，沿着手臂直传到心口。

那是一种酥麻而又温暖的感觉，如同一阵电击，又似一股暖流，这种奇妙的触感使菊颇为不安。长久以来，周旋在各个国家之间，菊早就学会了在脸上覆上一枚面具，将真实的情感隐藏起来，绝不示人。

维系在国家之间的，只有利益罢了。

然而，本田菊不得不承认，这种面具在王耀面前，便仿佛寒冰暴露在温暖的阳光下，迅速瓦解不留踪影。

“……”本田菊沉默着抽回手。

随着锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的声音，房间中弥散开味噌汤的香气。

二

痛。

剧烈的、持久的痛感不断袭来，那种感觉像是将身体生生撕裂，甚至连最基本的知觉也在痛感之下臣服，视线所及之处只有一片明晃晃的白光。

洁白的军服浸透了血，染成晚霞一般的殷红，本田菊用折断的太刀勉强支撑着身体。

怪物已经在自己的攻势下烟消云散，然而自己身上的伤也已到了无法再坚持的地步。鲜血正不断地自伤口涌出，失血过多的他，连站起来的力气也没有。

……终究还是没能逃出去。不过，自己死去的话，就又可以重新开始了……

锥心噬骨的痛感不断蚕食着菊的意识，却又无法立即置他于死地。菊放开手中的断刀，任凭自己的身体跪落在地上，双手用残存的力气支撑着地面。菊从来没有这样期待过自己的死亡——至少可以将自己从无休止的痛感中解救出来——然而，内心却有一种不甘的心理紧紧攫住菊的意识，让自己不至于淹没在痛感的深渊中。

——王耀先生，这个时候你在哪里呢……

恍惚之间，有熟悉的声音在自己耳边低语。

“菊……很痛的吧？”

带着喘息的声音低沉压抑，听得出正隐忍着深深的哀伤。

微微颤抖的手臂轻轻环住了自己的身体，菊迟疑了一下，便也伸出手去，紧紧拥住身前的人，仿佛贪恋着稍纵即逝的温暖。

“王耀先生……”

菊轻声呼唤着。

时间仿佛断了弦的时钟一般飞速倒转回去，在那一瞬间菊看见了小小的自己，一手握着一束金灿灿的秋菊，另一只手则紧紧牵在王耀手中。

——菊喜欢花吗？

——喜欢……

——这个时节自然是秋菊最美了。哥哥带你去看花好不好？

那一瞬间的笑容仿佛令万顷秋菊都失色，菊安静地牵着王耀的手，在花海中往来穿梭。午后的斜阳穿过云层洒落下来，将那笑容同花朵一起，笼在柔和的光晕中，清淡的花香萦绕在周围，似乎连香气也染上了暖暖的金色。

不知不觉间，小小的菊已经松开了王耀的手，跌跌撞撞地奔跑起来。一不留神被花枝绊了个跟头，菊揉了揉眼睛正要哭出来，便被一双大手揽在怀中。

无际的金色在眼前模糊开来，一片绚烂中，菊已经分不清幻觉与真实，只是想任性地沉浸在温暖的怀抱之中，久一点，再久一点。

（……最喜欢哥哥了……）

菊回想起了那个时候没能说出口的话。

世事变迁，如今若是再让他说出这样的话，想必无论如何也无法说出口。

无法对仰慕着的人亲口讲出自己的感情，这是何等残忍的一件事。

——你知道吗，我一直爱着你。

那些竹影细碎摇动的日子，那些樱花漫天飞舞的日子，那些我们曾携手走过的日子。

——久久未能说出口的爱，如今想要传达给你知道。

“王耀先生……哥哥……”

菊的声音轻得几不可闻，仿佛是自言自语。

环抱着菊的身体猛然震颤了一下，有温热的液体滴落在菊的肩上。

“菊……忍耐一下，很快就不会再痛了。”

“……好。”

沾满血污的容颜上浮现出从容微笑，本田菊闭上双眼。

“下一个回合的我们，记得要一起逃出去。”

剑锋从菊的身后刺入，准确地贯穿了心脏的位置。

在失去意识的那一瞬间，菊脑海中最后浮现出的是彼岸花的影像。

彼岸花，花与叶。

永不相见，又生死相依。

尾声

“下次再敢丧命，我绝对饶不了你。”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，本田菊讶然地转过身。

在魔法阵尚未消去的光芒之中，王耀和本田菊静静地对望着，在那一瞬间仿佛有长久的时光在他们之间流转而过，那些尘封的记忆被次第开启，汇聚成一条闪光的长河，向遥远的彼方流去。

彼方的那些花朵，开在两个人的回忆里。

——终——


End file.
